


Water-Resistant

by freeyuugazaki



Category: Free!
Genre: (me ?? tag seriously ??), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pool Sex, Smut, Swimming Pools, rin the asshole roommate, water resistant lube is a thing i chECKed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeyuugazaki/pseuds/freeyuugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But where else is free at this time of night?<br/>based off the au prompt: we live in halls opposite each other and I keep seeing you changing through your window<br/>college!au as well as a never met!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water-Resistant

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lot of backstory and cute introduction considering the fact all i wanted to do was write pool sex

SouMako 2

 

 

 

Sousuke didn’t remember when he noticed that there was an insanely attractive back constantly turned to the window facing his at around 8am every morning – it wasn’t often he was even up at 8am – but it had caused a drastic change in his sleeping pattern that he was fairly annoyed to admit. He would set 3 alarms to make him at least roll over enough to peer across the yard at the opposite hall, staring unashamedly as the boy slid shirts on over muscular shoulders with no consideration of the transparent pane behind him. Either he didn’t care or he didn’t realise, and Sousuke liked to think that he wasn’t doing it on purpose; that would sort of ruin his affection for what he imagined as an airheaded boy who had no idea he was being gawked at from over the yard.

 

In reality, Makoto had no idea he was being watched. A while ago the light in his bedroom had cut out, and rather than waste power turning on his ridiculously bright bedside light, he’d open the windows for a more natural illumination. This had also stopped his formerly frequent morning headaches (probably caused by that beside lamp), which was an unexpected plus. It hadn’t once passed his mind that windows actually work both ways until he looked across the yard and was faced with a field of flat muscle directly across from him.

 

He was facing the window in a pair of sweat pants, mug in hand as he gazed out over the yard. Sousuke hoped he was far away enough for the other boy not to be able to identify that he was making direct eye contact, but quickly flicked down to the lawn in case. This was the first time the other boy had looked out of his window and Sousuke was a little defeated by the fact he’d already dressed himself, sighing as he considered the chest he could be hiding from him and listening to his roommate Rin fail his attempts at singing in the shower. Makoto stared uncaring of distance and took no notice of anything else. He was beautiful.

 

He watched as the other boy removed the mug from his lips and straightened his line of sight in Makoto’s direction, raising a shaky hand for a nervous wave that he wasn’t sure the other boy caught until, after a long while, he raised his hand in a static wave back and took a sip of his coffee. He knew the other boy could see him clearly and still didn’t hesitate to rake his eyes over the torso facing him, tracing the lines of muscle with his eyes before moving back up to his face to see he was still being watched. He gave a wave and moved to step back, seeing the other boy return his action and do the same, and continued preparing his folder for the day’s notes, and Sousuke wondered if that was the last time he’d be able to look through those curtains. It wasn’t.

 

Sousuke stood by the floor length window that faced the other and looked on in interest as two bodies moved around a dimly lit room. Why was there never a light on in there? He was waiting for something he’d never seen and yet was anticipating so greatly; after all, he has to get changed at night too, right? So he stood stoic as he brushed his teeth and remained tense with doubt. After around 20 minutes, by which time Sousuke had inevitably finished brushing his teeth and resorted to making idle and very distracted small talk with Rin, a figure appeared at the window clutching a mug between two hands suspended by adorably hunched shoulders and smiled across at Sousuke. The 50 metres of grass between them suddenly didn’t feel very far and Sousuke drew the curtains behind him in an attempt to hide both him and the other boy from Rin. He waved, and it was returned. Was this the only way they could communicate?

 

“Sousuke?” Rin said, and Sou fumbled with the curtains to face Rin himself before he was exposed.  “Yeah?” “I’m going to bed.” Sou checked his watch and replied with confusion.  “It’s only 8:30?” He said, and Rin nodded with a sigh.  “I’ve got early classes but I don’t want to miss my run, I’ll be leaving at about 5am.” Rin seemed annoyed by this but Sousuke simply nodded and bid him goodnight as he padded down the hall to his own bed – graciously a few walls and doors away from Sousuke’s.

 

Sousuke suddenly remembered the boy across the yard and rushed to return behind the curtains, pressing his hands flush to cold glass in panic as he saw the other boy begin to exasperatedly turn away. His fingers fumbled with the latch on the half pane starting at his stomach and he threw it open sideways, leaning out and calling across the yard.  “Hey!”

 

The other boy immediately turned and jumped a little, a large grin spreading over his face as he looked for somewhere to set his mug down so that he could open the window. Sousuke’s smile was interrupted by a shout from the yard a few floors below him.  “Get in your room!” There was a harsh call and Sousuke could only assume from the dejected look on the other boy’s face that there was an RA or some sort of campus official beneath him. He reluctantly pulled himself into his window, satisfied that he’d at least retrieved the other boy’s attention, and refastened the latch.

 

“Sou, why the hell are you shouting?” Rin’s tired voice came from through the wall and Sousuke laughed a little at his place by the window before calling back.  “Doesn’t matter.” he said, not even attempting to create an excuse. He could be an awful liar at times and he knew obvious dishonesty would only intrigue Rin further, so he left it as he smiled across the yard at the other boy, who the RA didn’t seem to have noticed.

 

Makoto’s heart swelled the moment he heard the other boy shout across to him, though it instantly dropped when he realised he was hanging out of a third floor window. Nevertheless there was an invincible grin on his face that he was glad Haru had gone to bed early enough not to see as he waved across the yard again. It was all he could do after all. The other boy looked pensive for a moment before holding up a single digit in an exaggerated gesture – probably to ensure it could be seen – and walking away from the window. Nothing could have torn Makoto from the glass as he waited for his return.

 

A sheet of paper was pressed against the window and Makoto squinted at the numbers before reading them clearly and realising that, oh, that’s a phone number. He ripped his phone from his pocket and watched amusedly as Sousuke fumbled through the pockets of his jeans to find his own before Makoto finished entering the contact and it began to ring. Sou picked it up instantly for fear of Rin hearing him receive a call on a phone he very rarely used, and the line was silent as they remained locked in eye contact over the yard.

 

“Hello?” Makoto called, and Sousuke hadn’t known what he expected but it was far better. He had a voice now: he could imagine him saying things, envisage conversations and the way he might say his name. The way he wanted him to say his name. Sousuke swallowed hard before replying and was sure it was both visible and audible to the boy that faced him.  “Hey.” Sousuke replied, and an endearing, relieved laugh sounded over the speaker so quietly that he wished he’d recorded it. He wanted to hear that again.

“What’s your name?” Makoto asked, hushed tone to avoid alerting Haru to the fact he was talking to the boy he’d secretly watch change this morning.  “Sousuke.” A deep voice replied and Makoto was surprised at the choice to go straight to first names, but not completely against it when it sounded as good as that just had. “What about you, window boy?” He smirked, and Makoto could feel the expression through the phone line as he laughed along. Sousuke smiled at the weightless sound and waited.  “Makoto.” He replied, and Sousuke sighed. This was perfect.

 

Sousuke repeated his name back to him and Makoto smiled to suppress his gasp at the way his name sounded on the other boy’s tongue before humming down the phone if only to fill the silence.  “You should come over.” Sousuke said, and Makoto was stunned momentarily before he considered this.  “What, to sleep?” he asked, and Sousuke smiled.  “Yeah, if you want to.”

 

Makoto panicked slightly and peered out of the curtains to check if Haru was still up and about.  “My roommate-“ “Fuck your roommate, just come over.” Sousuke’s sudden bluntness surprised both of them and Makoto was left speechless as the boy at the other window bore a serious expression. It was quickly punctuated by an apologetic smile and Sousuke hung his head slightly. Great, you blew it. 

 

“Uh, what about your roommate?” Makoto said his voice smaller than before but by no means weaker. Sousuke smiled and replied without worry.  “He’s already asleep.” There was a short silence in which both considered their options, before Makoto nodded to Sousuke and hung up. Even after the phones had been removed from each of their ears they continued to stare at each other, before Makoto urgently pulled his phone back into his hands and redialled Sousuke’s number.

 

“What room are you in?” he asked, panicking slightly before Sousuke’s laugh calmed him a little and his answer reassured him.  “36, it’s on the third floor.” “Thanks.” Makoto hung up again and turned before glancing over his shoulder at the window in time to see the black fabric of Sousuke’s shirt get dragged over broad shoulders. He swallowed and forced himself to turn around, grabbing keys and walking out without a thought of Haru, locking the door and striding through corridors in his socks. He stopped as he realised that actually, he was leaving the block, and returned with the idea of putting on some shoes. 

 

As the door swing open Makoto felt it make contact with something and cringed as he saw Haru stood directly in his way, arms folded and the usual emotionless expression on his face, yet somehow simultaneously looking mildly annoyed. “Where are you going?” “Uh, my ceiling light not working was really starting to annoy me, so I’m gonna go buy a bulb for it.” He laughed, raising a hand to awkwardly hold the back of his neck. Haru looked indifferent to this excuse.  “It’s almost 9pm.” “The wholesaler’s still open, I checked.” Makoto grinned, holding his phone, and Haru sighed before walking indifferently back to his room. Makoto could only hope he didn’t wait for him to come back.

 

Sousuke was interrupted from his thoughts as a knock sounded at his door and he reflexively shut his bedside drawer, standing awkwardly for a second as he ran through what was about to happen and breathed out deeply, walking to the door still shirtless and opening it slowly, bearing in the forefront of his mind that Rin was in bed. Makoto beamed at him and Sousuke was almost relieved to see that he was shorter, even if only a couple of inches, and smiled back. “So-“ Makoto spoke and immediately Sousuke clamped a hand over his mouth, panic in both of their eyes as they stared at each other, Sousuke wincing as he heard movement from  Rin’s room. Makoto had attached his hands to Sousuke’s wrists in fear and closed his eyes as he felt the tension in his muscles, waiting for something without knowing what. Sousuke almost relaxed before the door to his left opened with an aggressive pull and Rin stepped out with a glare directed solely at Sousuke.

 

“You’re not fucking anyone while I’m here.” He said, voice almost bored but clearly annoyed. Makoto felt himself blush at the insinuation, and further when Sousuke refused to deny it.  “Rin,” Sousuke began, but he was instantly interrupted.  “Walk him home.” Rin demanded, already turning away and slamming the door behind him as Sousuke’s arms dropped from Makoto’s face to his sides, the other boy’s fingers trailing down his wrists in the freefall. Sousuke looked up at him with a determined expression and pointed back over his shoulder to Makoto as he began to walk further into his apartment.  “Wait outside.”

 

Sousuke heard the door close and opened the drawer on his bedside, rushing to identify the water resistant lube he knew he’d bought at some point – or did someone at the swim club buy it as a joke? Either way he needed it, and bottles were thrown aside haphazardly as he tore through his suddenly very irritatingly disorganised collection. He found the bottle – eventually – groaning when he read that it wasn’t condom safe and praying that Makoto would be ok with that (how in the hell is he going to phrase that question) and setting it on top of his drawers while he pulled on a hoody over his bare chest, sliding the bottle into the kangaroo pocket on the way out.

 

Makoto pushed himself off the wall in the hallway as Sousuke left, not even bothering to lock the door, and offering him a hand instantly with a small smile. He took it with mild hesitation and a light blush that Sousuke couldn’t miss and was glad he didn’t, and Sousuke walked Makoto to the bottom of the stairs before they each pulled separate ways, their hands suddenly becoming taut. Makoto frowned at Sousuke, who proceeded to pull him in the opposite direction of either of their rooms, but followed anyway out of trust and curiosity.

 

Makoto recognised the glowing building in the distance instantly and dread flared in his stomach with some familiar butterflies returning. He hadn’t even known this boy a day and he trusted him to take him to the campus pool? Was he seriously about to go skinny dipping with what was basically a stranger? Sousuke looked over at Makoto with a smile, as if he knew exactly what he was thinking, and gave a reassuring squeeze on the hand he held in his own. Makoto couldn’t help but smile back. No, he wasn’t quite a stranger.

 

Sousuke lead Makoto to the rear entrance of the pool and Makoto guessed instantly that he swam for the college team. If he’d enrolled then they probably would have met already. The door opened with ease and a slight creak that both boys winced at before entering, Sousuke pushing Makoto in front and closing the door behind him. The outer lights of the pool were on but the shutters within were closed and the water looked hypnotising in the darkness. The more Makoto’s eyes accustomed to the lack of light, the more enticing it became.

 

“Can you swim?” Sousuke asked, and Makoto turned to see he had removed his hoody already, fingers toying with the button on his jeans in a way that made Makoto unable to look anywhere else. I swam at a national level in high school, he wanted to say, but the only noise to escape his throat was a roughly affirmative moan that paused Sousuke completely. A heated gaze was established as green eyes met blue and Sousuke took a tentative step forwards before closing the remaining gap with rough contact, grabbing Makoto’s shoulders and crashing his lips onto his, eyes sinking back as Sousuke struggled to run his hands down Makoto’s instantly tense body, the latter confused by the action until he felt his phone lifted from his pocket, along with his keys and wallet. He opened his eyes through the kiss in time to watch Sousuke detach himself with what looked like great reluctance and throw Makoto’s belongings behind him onto the soft surface of his hoody.

 

In the moment of distraction in which Makoto feared for the integrity of his phone, before it hit the fabric of Sousuke’s clothes, a firm hand was placed on Makoto’s shoulder and with a smirk Sousuke pushed him flailing backwards into the water, waiting at the pool edge for him to resurface spluttering as he removed his jeans.  “Hey!” Makoto pouted, wiping water and wet hair out of his face and looking up at Sousuke in a way that couldn’t be taken seriously at all, and was responded to with an affectionate laugh as he threw his jeans backwards to the bench. Sousuke hooked a thumb into the waistband of his boxers and noticed instantly the speed that Makoto turned from him with a blush, opting to leave them and jumping expertly into the pool in one fluid motion. Makoto scoffed at his grace and huffed as he wiped the remaining chlorinated droplets from his face.

 

“Oh come one, it was fun right?” Sousuke laughed, and Makoto showed a reluctant smile as he turned to confront him.  “Maybe for you, you weren’t the one falling into the pool!” Sousuke laughed at his retaliation as he waded towards him, the water shallow enough for him to stand comfortably with it lapping at his chest. He extended an arm to Makoto and it was slapped away as he reached down to pull his shirt over his head, throwing the soaked fabric to the pool edge and turning back to feel Sousuke capture his lips in his own again, a less urgent pressure but just as intense as their tongues collided and moved around each other. Sousuke’s hand ran through the dripping mass of Makoto’s hair and pushed his head closer, angling himself so that the curves of their faces aligned as their lips met and Makoto moaned into the touch.

 

Soft hands trailed over Sousuke’s chest and he grabbed one to attach it to his neck, Makoto latching his hold on the short strands of hair at the nape of Sousuke’s neck and massaging the skin with calm movements, tension relieved as he relaxed into the support Sousuke had around his waist and the natural lift that the water gave him. The cold button of Makoto’s jeans brushed Sousuke’s abs as he lifted him and he immediately directed both hands to the area, tugging relentlessly at the fastening as Makoto broke away to pant over his collarbones. The heat tickled Sousuke’s skin and he was torn between the sweetness of the feeling and the sudden tension that Makoto’s fingers created on his shoulder as he pressed himself closer.

 

The jeans peeled off slowly and the heavy fabric couldn’t be saved from falling to the bottom of the pool, Sousuke taking a deep breath before sinking below the water to pull the material down Makoto’s legs, blushing as he watched from above the surface, occasional caressing touches slowed by the water’s resistance to the movement. Makoto felt his ankles released from his clothing and Sousuke’s head broke the surface with a cascade of water and a sudden intake of breath before their lips met again; the constant force of Sousuke’s body against his own forcing Makoto into the pool wall. His back hit it hard and a surprised moan escaped into Sousuke’s mouth. He pulled away instantly and looked over Makoto’s face for any pain before resuming a row of kisses over his jawline that brought an embarrassed tint to his cheeks. Sousuke smiled and moved to rest his forehead on the boy’s in front of him.

 

“You ever had sex in a pool?” He asked, and Makoto broke what blurry eye contact they held at this proximity with a blush. Sousuke smirked.  “Ah, no.” Makoto laughed slightly, still unable to keep eye contact. Sousuke pulled his chin towards him with a gentle pinch and an expression of mild concern which Makoto mimicked.  “Are you a virgin?” Sousuke said, voice hushed even though the entire building was abandoned. Makoto shook his head firmly and Sousuke was embarrassed by the flare of hot jealousy that suddenly curled in his stomach.  “Ok.” He replied simply, and a silence settled that Sousuke wasn’t sure ruined the moment.

 

“I, um-…” Makoto started, and Sousuke’s attention was immediately brought from the hazy stare he’d focused on the tile behind Makoto’s head to the green eyes in front of him. Makoto moved his head into Sousuke’s shoulder with a suddenly tense hold on his shoulders, hiding his face as he muttered words he felt were out of place in his mouth. “Are you going to fuck me or what?”

 

Sousuke’s shoulders flexed as he drove his teeth into Makoto’s collar, recognising a taunt even in such a quiet, innocent tone and not willing to show mercy any more. Makoto gasped and was sure he felt skin split before he pushed Sousuke far enough away from him to dive a hand between them, Sousuke not waiting for contact before he relayed kisses over Makoto’s neck. Still, he groaned and pushed into the feeling of Makoto’s hand closing over his crotch, underwear suddenly feeling too tight as the wall behind them allowed no flexibility.

 

Sousuke broke away and Makoto remained gazing blankly at the ceiling with a heavy blush as he spoke.  “I left the lube in my hoody.” He breathed, need for air obstructing his words slightly. Makoto nodded and slowly retracted his hands, leaning fully against the pool wall as Sousuke lifted himself out and ran unashamedly to where he’d piled his clothes and then back again. Makoto closed his eyes against the small splash as Sousuke jumped back into the pool a bottle in his hand that he immediately placed on the poolside next to Makoto’s head. Both boys looked at each other with almost blank faces, just reading each other for a while before Sousuke spoke up with sudden concern.  “Are you ok with this?” He said, and Makoto swallowed hard. Was he? He hadn’t even known this boy for a day. Anything could happen. What if when they get to know each other better they have completely incompatible personalities?

 

“Makoto.” He said, deep voice shaking the boy in front of him. Makoto looked into eyes the colour of the ocean and answered with as positive a tone he could muster through his doubts.  “I’m ok.” He smiled, although it looked a little broken, and Sousuke reached to grab his hands under the surface as he leaned closer.  “You don’t look ok.” He noted, still staring into Makoto’s eyes and watching as they pinched and filled with what Sousuke feared were regretful tears. Instantly his hands were on either side of Makoto’s face and he pressed their foreheads together as he whispered assurance, not about to let Makoto cry.

 

“I promise I’ll take care of you, come on. It’ll be ok. Just say no if you don’t want-“ “I do!” Makoto interrupted with a tone that echoed through the building and Sousuke looked down in surprise. He looked shocked at himself, but Sousuke smiled warmly as he moved to press their lips together and Makoto met him halfway, arms grabbing at each other again as the same push and pull against the wall moved the water between them and Makoto’s hands traced the lines of muscle over Sousuke’s torso. Again he moved lower, Sousuke’s hands only tangled in his hair as Makoto pulled his boxers down over solid hips, blindly discarding them. Sousuke moved his hips into Makoto’s touch and moaned as he felt a hand wrap around his shaft, Makoto gasping into his mouth as teeth closed over his bottom lip. Sousuke pushed his hands suddenly below the water to yank at Makoto’s underwear, instantly ripping the fabric from his hips and down his thighs, where they drifted to the bottom of the pool and Makoto kicked them uncaring into the water, absorbed in the kiss completely as their chests collided.

 

A hand shot blindly out beside Makoto’s head and roughly, with one hand on the underside of his thigh he was lifted to hook his legs around Sousuke’s waist as their kiss became deeper and slowly more aggressive. The more Makoto tried to subdue the ferocity at which Sousuke was biting his lip, teeth crashing together with every shift of his head, the more he began to realise it felt better when he didn’t. He’d never felt better than when a finger ran a ring around his hole, oblivious to when Sousuke had found the time and moaning over his tongue as their breaths poured out between them, a push inwards leaving their mouths hanging open within each other and a hot half-lidded eye contact made and Sousuke flexed his finger within Makoto. He could feel the simultaneous clench and relaxation of his thighs on his hips and pulled his digit out again, staring over the blush on Makoto’s face as he added another and gained a sigh, feeling a hand brush his cock and letting his teeth find Makoto’s lip again as his eyes faded shut.

 

The combined thrust of Sousuke’s wrist and the curl of his fingers was too intense too soon and Makoto gave a hard tug on the hardness that had been grazing his inner thigh for a while; not his own, that was the last thing he cared about right now. With a quick thumb over the head Makoto could feel the hand he’d forgot Sousuke was holding him with press its nails into his thigh and he gasped, mouths separating again as he panted the name he learned hours ago over the other boy’s skin, tinted blue with reflections of the water that the moon had created. “Sousuke, I-…” He interrupted himself with a sigh as he felt another knuckle press into him and Sousuke could feel the pressure on his fingers change a little, smiling at the way he’d just heard his name said and slowly pulling his hand away, leaving a caress over Makoto’s back before reaching up for the lube again. Fully open, his eyes scoured over the sight of Makoto’s heaving chest, erection plastered against his stomach under the water and a blissful if not wanton expression under closed eyes. He shook his head as his hold on the bottle became desperate, taking more than what he needed and rubbing a trembling hand over the head of his member before grabbing Makoto’s ass again and pushing himself into line with his entrance, legs spread wide and eyes even wider.

 

Makoto’s brow furrowed and he reached for Sousuke’s forearm on both sides, the smallest part of his upper back brushing the wall and the rest of his support in Sousuke’s hands only.  Those hands… He thought about grabbing them before realising the impossibility and looked up to plead only to get lost in aquamarine eyes. Sousuke wasn’t so far gone. He pushed into Makoto as he threw his head back instinctively, the tight clench on his dick too much for him not to react in such a way. The noise that raked out of Makoto’s throat was more sore than the nails in his arms, a loud moan that ended in a guttural mutter of Sousuke’s name, but only broken repeated syllables as a pace was set. Makoto’s mouth hung limply open and Sousuke walked slightly closer to the wall to brace his lover against it, freeing a hand to wrap loosely around Makoto’s throat, stroking his adam’s apple and feeling the vibration of his pleasure in his thumb. Makoto grabbed the hand immediately and Sousuke pushed into him harder with the leverage of the wall, feeling himself slowly losing it just watching Makoto react to his length. The sighs that fell over his lips almost made Sousuke forget to even move.

 

“Fuck, Sousuke, Harder.” Makoto whined, and Sousuke drove himself in with new force, pressure around him becoming fiercer immediately and the moans leaving Makoto’s throat growing louder. The water rolled off the pair of them in waves and slapped against the side of the pool. Sousuke could feel the pressure in his abdomen in the same way he was sure Makoto was feeling the heat of growing tension, the look on his face sinking into further torture with every hard thrust and thumb pressed into his neck. The hand that gripped his ass was bruising him and he could feel it clearly, but all it felt like was pure pleasure and Makoto wasn’t sure how many times he’d said Sousuke’s name but he suddenly couldn’t anymore. His body felt too light as he was brought to the edge, a rough hand suddenly grabbing his dick and stroking quickly, light but altogether too much. White spurted from Makoto’s tip and was lost to the pool water as his heavy lips moaned Sousuke’s name again, hole clenching and almost drawing release from Sousuke. He wasn’t finished.

 

Sousuke stilled a moment and Makoto looked up at him through a warm haze, stinging and sensitive. His eyes hung with lust and he nodded slowly, grip on Sousuke’s hand tightening in anticipation. The slow, careful push back in was torturous and Makoto cried out as Sousuke whispered what intelligible apologies he could manage.

 

“N-No, Sousuke I-… Stop, please.” Makoto buried his face in Sousuke’s shoulder as the other boy pulled out; slowly, knowing full well Makoto was too sensitive for him to be careless. “Forgive me.” Sousuke breathed, and Makoto sighed with a light laugh over his shoulder, breathing heavily as Sousuke moved to the wall to lay his back against it. He was still achingly hard, throbbing, but Makoto’s eyes were filled with tears at the corners and he reached forwards to wipe them away with a chlorinated thumb. Makoto moved into the touch and ran his hand softly down Sousuke’s chest. Both boys smiled at each other and let out breathy laughs.

 

“You, uh,” Makoto started, and swallowed through a dry throat as Sousuke looked at him expectantly, eyes on his lips.  “You didn’t finish.” Makoto said, and Sousuke shook his head as he leaned towards Makoto. Despite the itching fire in his crotch he didn’t seem outwardly concerned, and Makoto drew Sousuke’s lip between his teeth as the other moaned into his mouth. Their tongues slid over each other again and Makoto reached between his own legs to where Sousuke’s hardness still laid straight and needy against his stomach, gripping at the base and feeling Sousuke buck arch into his touch, a sigh into his mouth feeling hot and dry.

 

He ran his hand up his length once and Sousuke broke away to bite his neck, whispering over his ear with enough force that every hard syllable put a puff of air over the shell and forced a shiver down Makoto’s spine. “Faster.” He demanded, and Makoto twisted his wrist quicker immediately, working Sousuke far better than he thought he’d ever done himself. If Makoto wasn’t so utterly spent, he’d probably be hard again already. The broken gasps of his name as Sousuke pulled on his hair and pushed against him, forcing his back to scrape against the wall, were dragging pride from Makoto as he watched Sousuke come undone beneath his hand, running his thumb over the slit at his tip and feeling him twitch and shiver. He smiled and hummed in Sousuke’s ear as he continued to repeat his name, each time more lustful than the last, and breathing slowly getting faster.

 

Sousuke’s hips jerked suddenly upwards and Makoto gasped as he felt a larger hand wrap around his own, forcing a few more slow strokes up the shaft of his cock as Sousuke rested his head on Makoto’s collarbones. There was a long silence in which both of them realise that water made the whole thing a lot more tiring than usual before a sweet mutual laughter broke out and teal eyes moved up to stare into green. “We should probably get out.” Makoto laughed, smiling as Sousuke nodded before lifting himself up where he was to sit on the poolside, watching as Sousuke dived to retrieve their underwear from the bottom. They were retrieved eventually, soaking wet, and Makoto came to a sudden realisation that there was no way he was getting home without a naked dash across campus.

 

Sousuke promised to run with him.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it (and if there are any mistakes) with comments and kudos below !!  
> thank you for reading !!


End file.
